Come to Life
by angelsweet2011
Summary: One girl's summer is going to turn into chaos. They were just toys... before the wish. How do you get Transformers to listen to you? Easy. Just be yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Transformers fanfic. Please don't be too harsh when submitting feedback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Wish I Made This Summer<strong>

It was late and nothing was on TV worth watching, but I had to stay up. My name is Emily. I don't hate my name, but, if I could, I would gladly change it to something less… common. People say I look a lot like my mom, but when they look closer, they can see some of my dad in me. I have brown hair and brown eyes, like my mom, and I have my dad's sense of humor.

Anyways, the reason I'm up so late is because my dad said he had a surprise for me when he got home. He said I could only have it if I was awake by the time he stepped through the door. Problem is he doesn't come home until 10pm.

Just then, I heard the front door open. I wanted to bolt off the couch and ask for my surprise, but I didn't. Instead, I sat there, like I had completely forgotten about it. My dad walks into the kitchen and sets his keys down. I look over at him from my spot on the couch.

"Hi, Dad. How was work?" I noticed he had some scratches on his face.

"It was good, until my latter fell."

'That would explain the scratches,' I thought. "Are you alright?" I got up and walked into the kitchen, to sit at the table.

"Yeah, no need to call 911," he said, jokingly.

I playfully stuck my tongue at him. He just laughed at my child-like manner.

"So," I said, trying to be somewhat casual, "where's the surprise you promised me?"

He smiled. "Oh. I promised you something?"

"Dad!" He chuckled and began to dig around in his bag. When he pulled out my surprise, my jaw dropped. It was a Transformers Animated Bumblebee action figure! I did a girlish scream, took the toy, and hugged it tight.

"Oh my gosh! I love it! Where'd you get him?"

He smiled, glad that I like it. "A friend of mine was going to give to his nephew, but he found out the kid doesn't like Transformers, so he asked people at work if anyone wanted it."

"Well, it's that kid's loss. Thank you so much!" I tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should head to bed. Don't want to be tired for the first day of summer vacation, do you?"

"You're right. Thanks again for getting me Bumblebee." I headed upstairs, into my room. It was a descent sized room. The walls were blue and so were the sheets on my bed. My furniture was a light brown. I had a computer desk, dresser, nightstand, and full-size bed. As soon as I locked the door, I, sort of, skipped over to my 'Wall of Transformers'. I had all my favorites, so far.

For the Autobots, there was Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Blurr, Jazz, Sentinel, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and, now, Bumblebee! For the Decepticons, I had Megatron, Blitzwing, Starscream, Wasp, Lockdown, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Sunstorm.

I set Bumblebee down next to Bulkhead and Prowl. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I came out wearing a plaid nightgown my mom got me last Christmas. When I went back to my room, I grabbed Bumblebee off the self.

"You're going to sleep with me tonight."

I crawled into bed and laid Bumblebee down next to me. I lay down and stared out my window. It was a beautiful clear night. We live out in practically nowhere, so the sky was always littered with stars. The moon was full and seemed to have a faint blue glow. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw a shooting star streak across the sky.

"Oh, I need to make a wish!" I quickly sat up and concentrated really hard on my wish. What do I wish for?

"Um, I wish that something amazingly unexpected would happen to me over break. Something that would make this the best vacation ever."

After yawning again, I lay back down and cuddled Bumblebee close. I was soon fast asleep, dreaming of how I would spend my summer. I never even noticed the faint blue glow emanating from all my Transformer toys.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and tell me what you think.<strong> ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for being so patient. (some of you :P) I finally got chapter 2 up, and it's kind of a long one. But that makes it worth it, right? ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated, though I wish I did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Of Plans and Problems<strong>

I was still half asleep when I woke up the next morning. I did not feel like getting up today. Unfortunately, my body was practically screaming 'Don't waste the day away!' I slowly became aware of everything around me, though I refused to open my tired eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that I was clutching something cold and made of metal. I liked to cuddle things in my sleep, but I don't remember falling asleep with something metal. The next thing I noticed were the hushed whispers around me. I was curious, but I wanted to sleep in. I decided to try and pretend to think nothing of it. Sadly, someone got a little too loud.

"Will someone just wake her up already!" came a screechy voice, at the foot of my bed.

A bunch of people then went "SHHHH!" I had a feeling they were looking at me to see if I got woken up. I just pretended to shift a little and stayed still. Whatever was going on is not something would, nor probably could, sleep through. I was also still aware that I'm not the only thing in the bed, but my eyes are still shut.

"Oh, who cares if she wakes up? She needs to answer some questions for us anyways," said the same voice.

Another voice, which was a lot deeper, spoke next. "He's right, Boss-bot. Besides, she can't keep hugging Bumblebee forever."

Boss-bot? What were they talking about? And what was that about Bumblebee? I remember going to sleep with him, but he was made of plastic, not metal. There was a long silence before someone let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll just vake her up." The owner of the voice sounded German.

I could hear the footsteps of someone walking over to my side of the bed. I tried to keep my body relaxed and my breathing at a steady pace. My back was turned to whoever it was, but I could still feel him standing behind me. I felt a cold, strong hand on my shoulder. He began to shake my shoulder. It wasn't too hard, but it definitely wasn't gentle.

"Girl. Vake up." I just stayed still. Probably not a smart thing to do, since I don't know who it is, but just want to pretend this is just a dream.

I heard the sound of gears turning. He began to shake me harder. "Get up now, girl!"

He sounded angry. I decided to tease him a little bit. I moaned, like I was going to wake up. I reached up, pushed his hand off, and then pulled the covers over my head. I thought he would get pissed, but I hear more gears turn.

"Jou can either vake up, or I can tickle jou awake." He sounded playful, like this was a game to him. That's an empty threat. He'd probably just go back to shaking me. Not that that was any better, but still. I felt fingers go along my stomach. Before I could comprehend what was going on, the fingers started tickling me, but only slightly, to see if they get a reaction. Sadly, they did. I involuntary flinched.

He then began to tickle me some more. The covers were still over my head and I used them to stifle my laugh, but a few escaped my lips.

"Is that a laugh I hear?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He tickling had stopped.

I couldn't pretend anymore, but after that fiasco, I'm not about to lose. I still want my sleep. I decided to be funny. "The person you have reached is not available. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

Apparently, I ticked someone else off, because someone new spoke up. "If you don't get up now, I'll throw you out the window."

"…you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I got up and pulled the sheets off my head. My eyes were the size of dinner plates by the time my mind understood what I saw. The transformers were in my room, and they were all human sized!

How could this be possible? For some reason, my eyes wondered to the self I keep my toys on. They were gone! I tried to think of a reason this was happening. Then I thought about my wish. 'I guess this qualifies as amazingly unexpected,' I thought.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned my attention to whoever spoke. It was Optimus.

"Hello, I'm Optimus." This had to be a dream. I mean, no matter how badly I want it, a wish can't do this, right?

"And I'm dreaming. So I'm going to go back to bed." I lay back down and pulled the covers back over my head. "Wake me up when things are normal."

Something caught my eye. It was yellow and made of metal. It took me a second, but then I realized what it was. Or rather, who.

"Holy chinchillas!" I sprang out of my bed and almost fell. Luckily, someone caught me before I could do any real damage. I looked up to see that Prowl had caught me.

"Um, thanks." I stood up straighter.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

I turned to the rest of the bots. "Does anyone know why Bumblebee is in my bed?"

Bulkhead spoke up. "Actually, we were hoping you could tell us. We're kind of clueless on what's going on right now."

I sighed. I had a good idea why he was there, but I would wait for them to ask before I tell them. I made my way over to my nightstand and started digging through it.

"Hey, girl," said, who I could only assume was, Lockdown.

"It's Emily."

"What?"

I found what I was looking for. A blow horn. I turned around and smiled, trying to be polite. "My name is Emily. I'm sure you guys have some questions, and I'd love to answer them, but I need to wake Bumblebee up first."

I walked over to the side of the bed that Bumblebee was on and leaned over. "Bumblebee. Time to wake up."

He moaned. "… Five more minutes."

"Afraid not." I put the blow horn right by his helm and turned my head to the others. "You guys might want to cover your ears."

Without waiting for a response, I pressed the button. Bumblebee's reaction was priceless. He sprang up for the bed, screaming. He got tangled in the sheets and fell onto the floor, on the opposite side of the bed.

"Good grief." I crawled over the bed and looked down at him from the side. He was rubbing his head, and then he looked up at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emily. Nice to see you awake, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stood up and I sat on the edge of the bed. The twins were looking on my desk at all the random junk I keep on there. Ratchet, Thundercracker, and Sunstorm seemed to have gone downstairs. Sentinel was whispering something to Jazz. Wasp was… I don't know where. Everyone else was just standing around.

"So, did you guys have any questions?"

"Yes. First off, where are we?" asked Megatron.

"Spotsylvania, Virginia, USA."

"How did we end up here?" asked Optimus.

"Um, I have a theory, though I can't say it's been proven."

"What?"

I hesitated before I continued. "See, I made a wish on a shooting star last night, and when I woke up, you guys were here. I'm surprised, considering you guys are just supposed to be characters on a cartoon."

The disbelieving look on Megatron's face showed he was skeptical. Optimus, on the other hand, seemed to be taking this into real consideration.

"So, what about the All-spark?" demanded Sentinel.

"I'm guessing it doesn't exist."

Megatron scowled. "What do you mean it doesn't exist, human?"

I glared at him. "That's not my name."

"I don't care what your name is, fleshling. I'll call you what I want."

"Fine, call me what you want. Though, I'm not going to respond if I don't hear my name," I said, smirking. Then, my stomach began to growl. I looked at the clock. It was only 9am.

"Well, I'm going to change and get something to eat. You guys can wait downstairs, if you want."

"Won't your parents freak out if they see us?" asked Bumblebee.

"Nah. They're both at work. No one is going to be home until 10-ish."

All the bots went downstairs while I headed toward the bathroom. I changed and got ready for the day. I put on my Jack Skelington T-shirt, denim jeans, and white sneakers. As soon as I thought I looked presentable, I walked out of the bathroom.

"You've got some guts, girl." I turned around, startled, only to find Starscream was leaning against the wall.

"Geez, you scared the life out of me." My hand was on my chest. He just smirked and walked towards me. Starscream was always my favorite Decepticon, but he seemed intimidating in real life. His body was a lot broader than I originally thought, but what really interested me were his claws. I don't know why, but I thought they were pretty cool.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" he asked.

At first, I was skeptical. I didn't want him asking embarrassing questions, but, then, I figured that if I didn't want to answer it, then I didn't have to. "Um, sure."

"Why did it seem like you were provoking Megatron? You do know that he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, right?"

That was a simple enough question. "I was just being me. If he's not going to call me by my name, then I see no reason in me responding to him. Also, if things got out of hand, there were, like, eleven Autobots in the room with me. I didn't feel threatened at all."

I headed for the stairs to get some breakfast. Starscream followed me down the hallway.

"You must think you have a lot of courage if you're willing to stand up to Megatron like that," he stated.

"Well, I've always been told that courage isn't an absence of fear, but rather that something else is more important than your fear. If Megatron were to confront me, I'd be scared out of my mind, but I would put that fear aside so that he doesn't try to take advantage of me."

He placed his arm around my shoulders like we were friends, or something. I think he was trying to be flirtatious, but I could see through the act.

"So, what were to happen if you were taken advantage of? Like, say, by me?"

If he had an ulterior motive, then I could see it quite clearly at this point. "Well then, you should know that I have a metal bat with your name on it."

He then smirked. The thoughts going through his head were probably the same as the ones going through mine. Whatever kind of friendship we had later on would be very interesting.

I was about to walk downstairs when I realized that Starscream still had his arm draped over my shoulder. We couldn't go downstairs like this. Everyone else might get the wrong idea.

"Um, Starscream? Would you remove your arm?"

He smirked. "Why? Is it making you uncomfortable?"

Then, he pulled me closer to his body. I was a little uncomfortable, now that he brought it up, but that wasn't the reason that I wanted him to let go.

"No, but if we go downstairs like this, then everyone else could get the wrong impression."

"Fine then." He removed his arm, which I was thankful for.

Unfortunately, he did something else that I liked even less. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah! Starscream, put me down! You're going to drop me!" I tried pushing on his back to get myself up, but he held me down. Now, I was WAY past uncomfortable.

"Shut up. You're not going to fall." He began walking down the steps. Each step did not make it seem like I wasn't going to fall.

"Seriously! Put me down! This is only fun for one of us!"

He walked into the living room, where Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm were watching TV. Starscream, unceremoniously, dropped me on the couch, next to the twins.

I glared at Starscream. "Rude!"

He just smirked and left. I sighed. He was going to be a handful. I then remembered the twins and turned my attention to them.

"Whatcha doing?"

"We are to be watching Bumblebee play the games of video," said Jetfire. Their accents were so cute!

I looked toward the TV, and sure enough, Bumblebee had hooked my X-Box 360 to the living room TV. He was playing Halo 3. He was pretty good.

"Thanks for asking me before you played with my game station. I really appreciate it, 'Bee," I said, very sarcastically.

He had a sheepish smile, but his attention never left the screen. "Sorry. I saw the game and didn't think you would mind if I played it."

I smiled. "It's alright. Just tell me when you get to a saving point. I want to play against you."

I got up and walked into the kitchen. Our kitchen has granite counters and brown, wooden cabinets. There was an island located in the middle and a black, two-door fridge. When I got there, I saw Bulkhead, Jazz, Blurr, and Blitzwing huddled against the swinging door that leads to the dining room. Their attention was so focused on whatever was on the other side that they didn't even notice me coming in. I snuck up behind them. I could hear voices behind the door, some louder than others.

"What's going on?" All of them jumped, not realizing I was right behind them. Blitzwing switched to his hot-head face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, HUMAN!"

I paid him no mind. "So, what's going on?"

"Boss-bot, Megatron, Sentinel, Starscream, Ratchet, and Lockdown are having a meeting. It's not going to well because Megatron won't agree with Sentinel on anything."

I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple. I have to remember to go grocery shopping sometime soon. Our fridge was close to barren.

"What are they having a meeting about?"

"They-are-discussing-about-a-possible-truce-between-our-factions,-since-the-allspark-no-longer-exists," Blurr said, in his usual fast pace. All I could make out was 'a possible truce between factions.'

"Alrighty then." I headed toward the door when Blitzwing stopped me. He was on his Icy face.

"Vhere do jou think jour going?"

"Um, into my dining room" I stated, as if it were obvious.

"I don't think Sentinel would appreciate have a human listen in on, what's supposed to be, a private meeting." said Jazz.

"Well, I don't care how Sentinel feels about it, and if he has a problem, he can leave."

I moved around them, and went in. I sighed. My parents loved to have guests over, so they brought this huge, 8-person table. Sitting around said table was Optimus, Ratchet, Sentinel, Megatron, Starscream, and Lockdown. The Autobots at toward my right, while the Decepticons were to the left. They hadn't even noticed I had entered the room.

"Megatron. We need to come to some sort of agreement," said Optimus.

"I don't need to agree with you Autobots on anything," snarled the Decepticon leader.

"Face it, Optimus. We're not going to get him to listen."

I rolled my eyes. No Allspark, no war, and they still can't get along. I got tired of standing and sat in the chair closest to me. This happened to be between Starscream and Ratchet. That's when they finally noticed me.

"What do you think you're doing here?" spat Sentinel.

"Well, let's see," I pretend to look around me, "I'm sitting, breathing, and listening to you guys argue." I took a bit out of my apple. "Does that answer your question?" I had to keep from smiling, as I heard a few suppressed giggles coming from behind the kitchen door.

He glared at me. "We are having a private meeting. You have no right to be here."

I smirked. "Actually, I believe it's the other way around. See, I live here, therefore, I have every right to go into any room in this house. You, on the other hand, are only here because I have yet to kick you out. If you wanted to keep me out of this meeting, then you shouldn't have had it in MY dining room."

I smiled at the disbelieving look on his face. I guess not many people go and just tell Sentinel off, to his face. Optimus seemed equally surprised. I stole a glance over toward the Decepticons. Starscream was smirking at me, Lockdown looked impressed, and Megatron was staring at me. His gaze was pretty intense, and was starting to creep me out.

Optimus was the first to break the silence. "Sentinel, I don't see any reason she can't stay. We're not talking about anything that she won't know about later."

Sentinel had a scowl on his faceplate, but gave in. "Fine! She can stay, but she has to be quiet."

I made the motion of zipping my lips, and then began to eat my apple again. Sentinel glared at me for a moment longer before he turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Now, we need to put our differences aside, and figure out what we are going to do about all of this."

They went back and forth, bickering and arguing. Finally, I turned to Ratchet and, quietly, whispered, "When is this going to end? They've done nothing but yell at each other for the past 20 minutes."

"They'll wrap it up when they can get a compromise from the Decepticons." In the background, the yelling continued.

"We're not saying you have to be 'buddy-buddy' with us, but a shared base would lessen suspicion among the troops," said Sentinel.

"Forget it. There's no way we are sharing anything with you Autobots."

Realizing they were getting nowhere, I groaned, and whispered to myself, "Will it ever end?"

Sentinel must have heard me, because his attention was back on me now.

"I thought I said no talking!"

I looked up at him with a bored expression. "No. You said I have to be quiet, which I have been. I'm not screaming like banshees over something so stupid."

Man, if looks could kill…

"Fine, if you have a better idea, please feel free to tell us."

"Alright." I got up from my seat. I went into the kitchen, ignoring Blitzwing, Jazz, Bulkhead, and Blurr. I opened the junk drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen. Walking back to the table, I sat down and began drawing.

"What are you doing?" asked Optimus.

"Solving the problem."

I drew and drew, only pausing to close my eyes and imagine the picture in my head. They wanted a base, they were going to get one.

"Are you quite finished yet?" asked Starscream.

"Just one more, and… done." I sat back, to allow everyone to look it over.

"What is this?" questioned Sentinel.

"It's a base. See," I pointed to the left, "this half is strictly the Autobot's half," I moved my figure to the right, "and this half is strictly for the Decepticons."

"What about this gray area in the middle?" asked Lockdown.

"That's a neutral zone. It acts as a median, becoming both a border and a meeting ground."

I knew the Autobots were impressed, even if Sentinel wouldn't admit it. The Decepticons were trickier to read, though. Before anyone could say anything, Jetfire poked his head in.

"Um, Miss Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Bumblebee is ready to be playing games of video with you."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in a sec." I stood up and headed for the door. I called over my shoulder, "Look that over and tell me what you think. You wanted a compromise? You got one."

I walked into the living room to find Bumblebee, and everyone (guess they got bored), waiting. Bumblebee had a smug look on his face.

"Prepared to lose?"

I smiled. "You wish. Just don't cry when I win."

"Oh, you are so on!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it worth the wait? Please review. I promise to get the next one up a little faster. I'm just trying to piece it all together so it doesn't come out to rushed, or sounding like a piece of crap. Also, it's hard using all these characters, so don't be surprised if some of them go MIA for a chapter or two. Not to mention that I haven't even introduced Wasp yet. And the clones need to start getting involved. :3 <strong>

**I'm thinking of pairing her up with someone, but I'm not quite sure who yet. I might put a poll up, but if, in your review, you could give some suggestions, I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am SO sorry. I understand if you want to kill me for how late this chapter is. School caught up to me, I had a falling out with this story, and I hate myself for making you wait. Anyway, the chapter will introduce a character that I hope none of you forgot about. He's too important! Enjoy!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Earning Trust and an Unknown Secret<strong>

I was kicking 'Bee's aft! Every time I won, Bumblebee would say I'm cheating. Being an only child is my only advantage. Being able to play video games all the time really helps.

"I'm not cheating! I'm just better than you." Bumblebee pouts.

"I still say you're cheating." We kept playing for another 10 minutes before Optimus walked in.

"Hey, Boss-bot. What's up?"

"Actually, I came to get Emily." He turned toward me. "We need to discuss something with you."

"Um, alright."

I set my controller down on the couch and followed Optimus back into the dining room. Everyone was still there, except for Lockdown and Ratchet. I sat back down in the same chair I sat in earlier.

"So, what's up?"

Surprisingly, Megatron was the one to speak up. "We have decided on a truce, and will use your layout to create our base."

'Finally!' I thought.

"However," he continued, "we have yet to find a suitable location."

I, too, had thought about that, while playing with Bumblebee. I was mostly at a loss, until I remembered this certain spot that only I really knew about.

"Well, there is this one area that is fairly secluded and there's a cliff there. You can just build it there."

Sentinel spoke. "We would have to check it out first. I'll send Blurr to survey the area."

I stood up and stretched. "Okay, well, if that all you need to tell me..."

"Actually," interrupted Starscream, "it's probably no big deal, but I'm sure a certain bounty hunter went upstairs to go snooping in your room."

My body instantly tensed. He was in my room? UNSUPERVISED?!

"WHAT?!"

Without waiting for a response, I rushed toward the stairs. I never allowed anyone to be in my room by themselves. They might find IT. That was always my biggest fear. IT holds a secret that I have been unwilling to share with anyone, ever since it happened. Of course, with the way I reacted just a moment ago, everyone's curiosity will possibly spike.

I make it to my room, only to find that it's completely empty. Now, I'm annoyed. He did that on purpose. I'm sure he didn't expect me to freak out, but I don't think I can face him again after that little outburst.

I was about to leave my room, when I heard a weird sound. It seemed to be coming from my closet. As I made my way over, it began to sound like someone was mumbling. I knocked on the door and the mumbling stops.

"Hello?" I ask. No answer.

"I'm coming in." I open the door, only to be pulled in and the door slammed shut behind me. The person had pulled me too hard, so I ended up slamming my back against the back wall.

"Ow." It was fairly dark, but with the light under the door, I could make out the silhouette of someone. No, somebot. He was small, like Bumblebee, but he was downstairs with everyone else.

Suddenly, I was being pinned to the wall, by my shoulders. I winced. I don't think he realized how strong his grip was on me.

"Friend or foe?"

I instantly recognized the voice. "Wasp?"

His grip only tightened, causing me to whimper.

"Friend or foe?"

I was confused as to why he would even ask me that. Did he really have so little trust in any one? Even if that person was just a normal human girl?

"Um, friend?" I said.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, he hesitantly let go. My hands almost instantly went to my shoulders, trying to rub the sore spots.

Wasp seemed to notice this, despite how dark it was. "Wasp sorry. Wasp not means to hurt human-femme."

"It's okay. You just caught me off guard, is all. What are you doing hiding in here, anyway?"

"Wasp hiding from Autobots. Autobots accuse Wasp of thing Wasp not do. Also, Wasp no trust Decepticons. Decepticons evil."

Well, that would explain his disappearance. I felt kind of bad for him. He was sort of scared of everyone here. But I couldn't let him stay in the closet forever. That's when I got an idea.

"Hey, Wasp. Let's go downstairs. It's not good to keep yourself cooped up in here all day."

He visibly tensed. "Wasp can't! Wasp will be surrounded by enemies. Nobody like Wasp."

I moved forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I like you Wasp. If you like, you can just stick with me the whole time. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I was met with silence. At first, I thought he wasn't going to come. Then he spoke."...You promise?"

I smiled. "Of course. You're my friend. I have your back."

"Friend? Wasp never had a friend before."

I grabbed him hand and opened the door. "Well, let's go downstairs now. I need to make sure no one is destroying my house."

He was hesitant and stiff, but he followed me. I had his trust. Now, I just had to make sure I didn't do anything to lose it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late chapter is late. I just wasn't in the mood to write Transformer stuff. But all of you were begging for it, so how could I refuse. So, I had a Transformers marathon and now I'm back. Between work and school updates will be slow, but they are finally back! Thank to the watchers who continued to ride my $$ about this story :P Let me know about any grammar mistakes.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guess who got the next chapter up faster than last time? This girl! XD So he's a little bonding moment with three of the bots that people have said she should end up with. Enjoy!~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Game Time<strong>

I tried to walk a little slower than I normally would. Wasp was very anxious, and I didn't want to make him feel like he was being rushed. We would try going at his own if he would hurt me by grabbing my hand, he clings to the back of my shirt. He was acting like a child hiding behind its mother. We make it downstairs into the living room. The only bots still there were Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, the Seekers, and Jazz.

"Where is everyone?"

Everyone looked my way, but their eyes soon shifted to the bot behind me.

"They went to go build our new base," said Prowl, not letting his eyes leave Wasp.

"Oh. Okay." Without saying another word, I grabbed Wasp's hand and dragged him over to the couch, so he could sit by me. I picked up the two controllers and handed one to him, then started the game. Not even 30 seconds into the game, Bumblebee speaks up.

"What's he doing here?"

"He's going to play video games with me, because, last time I checked, he sucks."

"Hey! Wasp not that bad!" His player dies. "Okay. Wasp need practice."

I giggle. Bumblebee just glares at him. Just then, Jazz speaks up.

"SP said they need some extra hands to finish things up at the base. Who's coming with?"

Bumblebee starts leaving with Bulkhead in tow. "I'll go. Don't really want to be here anymore anyway."

Starscream was next to leave. "Looks like they need bots to do the work their too lazy to do themselves."

I just roll my eyes. "Seems to me like you're the lazy one, considering you stayed behind."

When he realized I was right, he pouted and left in a huff. Drama queen.

Jazz looked over at Prowl.

"You coming?" Prowl looked over at who stayed behind. Two seekers, who looked like they had no intention of going, and Wasp, who didn't really have anyone's trust, but mine. I knew what he was thinking, and I thought he was being a big worry-wart.

"No. I think I'll stay behind and... keep an eye on things."

Jazz nodded in understanding, before leaving himself. After everyone left, there was a very awkward silence. Now it was just Wasp, Prowl, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and me. I still can't believe Prowl stayed behind. I had Wasp, and it's not like the coward and the ego-maniac would be that much of a handful. I had to find a way to break the silence. That's when I got a fun idea.

"Hey. While everyone else is gone, how about we take the Xbox down to the basement and play Rock Band? The TV is bigger down there, and I have enough instruments for everyone."

Thundercracker looked at me with a sneer.

"And why would someone as superior as I play a meaningless game with the likes of you?"

Hook.

"Because I'll let you be the leader, and you can sing for our unworthy ears to listen."

Line.

"...I guess I could spare some of my valuable time to grace you all with my singing."

Sinker.

I knew if I stroked his ego a little than he would play. Besides, it would be more fun with more people.

"Alright then. Let's head downstairs." Thundercracker, Wasp, Prowl, and I headed for the basement. However, I noticed we were missing someone. I looked behind me and noticed that Skywarp was still in the living room, trying to look invisible. I sighed and turned back, letting the others go ahead. Every time I would see him in the show, I would want to comfort and protect him. He really is afraid of everything. I walk over to him and grab his hand, lightly pulling.

"C'mon, Skywarp! I want you to come play with us."

"B-b-but that ninja-bot s-s-scares me!"

I take my other hand and gently rub the top of his with my thumb. I'm not too good at the comforting thing, but I was willing to give it a try.

"You don't have to worry about him. I won't let him get you. We're just going to play a nice band game, and we're all going to have fun." I smiled, reassuringly.

"You would p-protect me? Even though I'm a D-decepticon?"

"Of course! I've always like you!" When I realized what I said, and how I said it, I immediately got flustered and blushed.

"I mean the show! I really like your character in the show!" I was trying so hard to hide my face in my hair. That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I just said something like that.

At first, he just stares at me, with cute, innocent eyes. Then, he begins to smile, and chuckle a little. He's laughing? He's laughing at me?! Oh great, now I'm even more embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll come down and play with all of you."

"Um, great. Okay, let's go."

I make my way to the basement, with Skywarp right behind me. When we got there, Wasp had already picked up a guitar, and Thundercracker was shouting about how he was the lead. I walked over to the drum set, and Skywarp picked up another guitar.

Thundercracker finally stopped his ranting. "Finally, you two are here. Let's start, so I can amaze you all with my exceptional singing voice."

I just rolled my eyes, and began starting the game. It never ceases to amaze me how full of himself he is. As I was doing that, I looked around and noticed another bot missing.

"Where's Prowl?"

"Ninja-bot went to one of the spare room to meditate," said Wasp.

'What is it with these bots and wanting to be alone?' I thought.

The game started, and we all began. Everyone was doing a pretty good job, except Thundercracker. I don't think he could sing he's way out of a paper bag. His screen was always flashing red, yet somehow we managed to stay in the game until the end. I got an almost perfect score. Wasp and Skywarp did well, for beginners, with scores of 88 percent.

Thundercracker had a sad score of 63. He was now sporting a little pout, upset that everyone did better than him. I didn't really want to admit it, not even to myself, but his face just looked so cute like that.

"Aw! Cheer up, TC. It's not your fault you didn't know any of the words."

He growled, lowly. "Don't call me that!"

That's when prowl decided to walk in.

"Optimus commed. He said the base is nearly done, if we want to come check it out."

I practically shot out of my seat, dropping my drumsticks.

"Hell yeah!"

I shut the game down, and we all headed upstairs. A quick glance at the clock told me my dad would be home soon.

"Wait. Let me leave my dad a note really quick."

I quickly found some paper and a pencil, and wrote that I went for a walk and would be home soon.

"Okay, we can go now."

I was so excited! I started walking ahead of everyone else. The sun was just starting to set pass the tree tops. probably too late to be 'going for a walk', but my dad knew I wouldn't go anywhere I wasn't supposed to. I was mentally squealing. I couldn't wait to see the base that I helped design.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cute, right? So, when she does get to the base, stuff will happen. My question is, is it with an Autobot or Decepticon? Help me decide. Also, I'm going to put up a poll asking who Emily should eventually end up with. So, make sure to go to my profile. Until next time!~<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Surprise Within**

The walk there was uneventful. Everyone seemed to refuse to talk. I didn't mind though. It gave me some time to think. How was any of this possible? A simple wish couldn't possibly be the cause of my toys coming to life. Could it? I mean, I didn't get that pony I wanted when I was 6, so how was I supposed to know that wishes on a star actually come true.

I was so lost in thought, that I almost didn't hear Prowl when he said, "We're just about there."

I kept my eyes sharp. He was right. I saw the cliff straight ahead. Except, something seemed odd. As we got closer, I realized what it was. It was just a cliff. I didn't see anything indicating that a base had been build.

"Hey! What gives? I thought they were going to build the base here."

Prowl just chuckled at me. "They did."

Seeing how confused I was, he started walking forward. I thought he would stop in front of the cliff, but instead he walks right through it and disappears! I was surprised, to say the least. Everyone else began walking forward.

Thundercracker glanced over his shoulder. "You going to stand there gawking all day, or are you coming in?"

I sent him a small glare, to which he just smirked and kept on walking. I jogged to catch up with everyone. Once we passed through, I was amazed. It was huge! And, this was only the entrance! We kept walking down the hall until we came to an intersection.

"Optimus had informed me that the Autobot wing is to the East, Decepticons to the West, and Neutral Zone to the North."

Almost immediately, Thundercracker headed right, to the West side of the base. Skywarp was hesitant, but decided to go with him.

"I guess that just leaves you, me, and Wasp," I smiled. Prowl just kept his poker face and Wasp stuck close to me. One more inch and we would be touching.

"Well, now that they are gone, would you like a tour, Miss Emily."

"Sure."

We headed left, to the East side of the base. It seemed the farther we went in, the more nervous Wasp got. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile. He gave me a small smile back.

I started to hear noises and knew we were close to the others. We entered, what looked like, the rec room. Everyone seemed to be here. As we walked in, some of the bots looked our way.

"Finally, thought you guys would never come," said Bumblebee.

"This place is amazing! You guys really outdid yourselves." I looked around the room. There was a TV, couch (made of cement -_-), what looked to be an energon dispenser, and a few tables and chairs. Suddenly, I had the twins at my side. Each was gently tugging on one of my arms.

"Miss Emily! We are to be having a surprise for you," said Jetfire.

"Yes, you have to be seeing it right away," said Jetstorm.

I giggled. Why did all the bots have to be so adorable?

"Okay guys. Lead the way."

They both grinned and started leading me out of the room. Wasp was about to follow, but Optimus place a servo on his shoulder to stop him.

"Actually, Wasp, I need to talk to you for a minute."

He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I could tell that the thought of being let alone with anyone, but me, seemed to scare him. I tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"Everything will be fine, Wasp. Just come find me when you're done." I look at Optimus. "Please don't stress him out too badly."

Optimus nodded. The twins began dragging me out of the room again. I waved to Wasp as we left. They lead me back down the hall we came from. When we got to the intersection, we made a left, to the neutral part of the base.

As we walked, the twins were giving me a tour of everything on this side of the base. There was another rec room, with basic furniture. They said I could bring anything I thought might spice it up. They also took into account my needs, so they added a small kitchen and a bathroom. We got further down the hall and ended up in front of a door, with a sign on it in Cybertronian.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is what we wanted to be showing you," said Jetfire.

"So, be closing your eyes for a big surprise," said Jetstorm.

I looked at them weird, but closed my eyes. They took my hands and lead me into the room. We walked in a little bit before we stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

When I did, I was stunned. It was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. There was a queen sized bed, a vanity, a dresser, and a big TV. The TV was mounted on the wall and placed on the opposite end, across from the bed. The bed had a had a canopy and curtains went around the entire bed. The furniture was a nice honey brown. The walls were painted pink and dark brown, with matching bed sheets.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes! We were to be wanting you to have a room of your own. The sign on the door has your name on it, as well," said Jetstorm.

I was so happy. My own room. In a transformer base, no less! This was a dream come true. I went and gave the twins a big hug. They seemed unsure what to do at first, but then, shyly, returned the hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is totally awesome! I love it!" When I pulled away, I noticed a faint blush on each of their cheeks.

Jetfire was the first to recover. "Well, we should be heading back now."

"Yes. Everyone will be wanting to know if you like the room," said Jetstorm. So, we left, and walked back to the Autobot rec room.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a good excuse this time! My old laptop crashed on me, so I had to re-type EVERYTHING from memory. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. <strong>

**Also, we have a problem. Back in chapter 3, Emily had a big secret she didn't want anyone to know about. Except, I forgot what that secret was supposed to be. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave a comment or send a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Secrets to Keep**

On the way back, the twins showed me all the rooms that we had missed. Most were the rooms of the other bots. Some were offices. On the way back, I was curious about what kind of things were on the Decepticon side of the base. It was probably the same, but that didn't stop me from being curious. We entered the rec room, and I was immediately tackled by Wasp.

"Whoa! I missed you, too." I chuckled little. I looked over at Optimus, while pointing at Wasp. "Is he okay?"

"I believe so. I think he just missed you. He does consider you his good friend."

That made me very happy to hear. For the rest of the day, we spent time with most of the other Autobots. Ratchet kept himself locked in the med bay. Optimus said Sentinel took the twins out to train. Bulkhead was painting. Prowl and Jazz were practicing their Circuitsu. Bumblebee decided to watch TV with me and Wasp. Though, he sat on the opposite side of the couch, away from Wasp.

It made me a little mad, but I chose to ignore it. They had a past that I couldn't fully understand, and I'll respect that. Though, 'Bee didn't have to be so rude about it. After a while, I checked the time. It was getting really late.

"Hey, guys. It's getting really late. I think I should start heading home." I started standing up.

"Will you be stopping by tomorrow?" asked Optimus.

I smiled, and nodded. "Of course."

"Just what we need; An annoying human running around the place." I turned to the owner of the comment. Sentinel had come back with the twins.

"But Mr. Sentinel, sir. Miss Emily is to being lots of fun," Said Jetfire.

"Yes, she is being very good company," Said Jetstorm.

Sentinel just glared at me. "You brainwashed them, didn't you?!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Yes. I brainwashed them. I plan to use them in my ultimate goal of taking you down, so that I may take your place." He apparently didn't pick up on my heavy sarcasm.

"I KNEW IT!"

I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. "I'll see you all tomorrow." I heard a collection of goodbyes as I left the rec room. Today was a strange day. How many people can say they got to spend the day with their favorite cartoon characters?

As I was making my way down the hall, I took this time to really think about how this came to be. The more I thought about it, the more I came to the same conclusion. To any normal person, it wouldn't be possible, but I knew better. It was the whole reason it was created, after all. I was still deep in thought as I rounded the corner.

"A penny for your thoughts."

I jumped, and so did not scream, at the voice. I looked and saw Starscream, leaning against the wall, with that same smug smirk that he seemed to always wear.

I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Do you come with a bell, or something?"

His smirk just grew wider, as he made his way over to where I was standing.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier," he said.

"What about earlier?"

"You know. When I told you that Lockdown was snooping in your room."

I tensed, but tried not to let it show. I was hoping everyone would forget about that. I didn't want them to find my secret. Especially the Decepticons.

"Oh, that. Not much to say. I just don't like people touching my things." Leaving it at that, I tried once again to leave. However, Starscream stopped me again, by place his hand on the wall and blocking me with his arm.

"Oh, I think you and I both know there's more to it than that. There's something special up in that room of yours, and I want to know what it is."

I shot him a glare. "Or, maybe you're overthinking it, and there really isn't anything more." I attempted to go around him, but he just grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall, holding me there so I didn't try to leave again.

Leaning down, he spoke in a low voice. "I want to know what you are hiding. Show it to me, and I may let you leave unharmed." He put emphasis in by gripping my arm extra tight, making me wince in pain.

"I told you. It's not important. Now, leave me alone!"

He frowned, clearly not happy with my answer. However, before he could retort, someone called out to us.

"Hey, Decepticreep! What are you doing to Emily?"

We both turned our heads to see Bumblebee and Bulkhead walking down the corridor. I had never been more relieved than that moment for the interruption.

Starscream stood up straight and released my arm. As soon as he did, I backed away a quickly as I could, in case he decided to grab me again.

"Nothing, little Bumblebee. I was just talk with dear Emily here. Isn't that right?" He looked at me with a look that said, 'Agree or suffer.'

Glancing between the bots, I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just talking. Starscream was also just leaving. Weren't you?"

He looked at me with a blank expression, before a wide smirk covered his face. "Of course. I shall now take my leave. Do remember what I told you, Emily." With that, he walked back down the hall to the Decepticon side of the base.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked toward me. "Emily, are you okay? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

Now that he mentioned it, my arm still hurt from where Starscream had grabbed me, but I didn't want to worry them. "No, I'm fine. What are you guys doing?"

"Optimus asked us to patrol the town. Do you want us to walk you to your house, before we leave?" asked Bulkhed.

I was about to decline, but I was afraid Starscream might follow me back. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

* * *

><p>The walk back had been quiet on my end, mostly because Bumblebee never seemed to stop talking. They dropped me off at my house before transforming and driving away.<p>

Entering my house, it was really quiet. I knew that meant that dad had not come home yet. H probably went out drinking with some of his friends. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, then went upstairs.

Almost immediately, I walked to the other closet I had. The one Wasp wasn't hiding in. Opening it, I was greeted with a fairly large, metal box; about the size of our microwave. On top of it was a picture of my mother, from before the… incident. I sat down in front of the box, and stared at the picture.

"… This is your fault, you know. If it wasn't for this… thing you gave me, none of this would have happened. I don't even know why you gave it to me. Why not one of your co-workers, or a close friend? Though, I guess I can't complain too much. It did give me some new friends."

I smiled at the picture. "I made a promise to you. Granted, it was a promise I made while half asleep, but I intend to keep it. Your secret is safe with me, Mom."

Feeling satisfied, I stood up and left the closet. After I ate my apple, I climbed into bed, ready for the day to end.

**_**Author Note: I'm sorry it's so short. I promise the nest chapter will be better, with an unexpected twist. Anyone else notice how nosy Starscream is? Ugh, he needs to back off! Thank you to all of my followers. PLEASE COMMENT!~_**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple weeks since I had suddenly found the transformers in my room. I didn't regret a single moment. I mostly hung out with the Autobots, because they were the nicest to me. They even upgraded my phone into a comlink, so they could easily contact me. However, I would sometimes sneak over to the Decepticon side.

I would hang out with Thundercracker and Skywarp the most, since they were the only two who didn't really mind having me around. I hardly ever saw Megatron. He was usually in the throne room, or in his private bedroom. After our unwanted encounter, I made sure to avoid Starscream as much as I could.

I was currently at home. My dad was at work, so I had the house all to myself. I was currently bored. I didn't want to rush over to the base. I felt as though I was always over there, and needed to have some time to myself.

Grabbing a jacket from the closet, I decided to take a walk around town. My house was just on the outskirts of town, but that just made the walk all the more pleasant. I walked around town, with no real destination in mind.

In the past few weeks things had calmed down a bit. Though, Skywarp says Megatron is getting bit antsy. He wasn't used to peace. It made me relieved that I never told them my secret. The less drama in my life, the better.

I was walking past the truck park. I stared at the ground as I walked, lost in my thoughts. I barely noticed a voice coming my way. I looked up, in front of myself.

*BAM*

Suddenly, I found myself knocked to the ground, by someone. I felt a bit disoriented.

"Oh Pri-God! I'm so sorry." Came a female's voice.

Looking up, I was greeted with a young girl, about my age. She continued to apologize for running into me, while holding her hand out to help me up. I just giggled and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling myself up.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. After all, you seemed to be deeply involved in your conversation." I said, while pointing to the Bluetooth like device in the girl's ear.

I looked her over a bit. I had never seen this girl before, and I knew almost everyone in town. She must be new in town. I didn't know what it was about this girl, but I felt a special connection with her. Like, they shared something in common.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

The girl sighed. "Yeah, I'm new in town. I'm trying to find a nice home out in the woods, or something. I like to live out near nature. It's quite relaxing, and provides inspiration for my singing."

I smiled. It was so nice to see a new face in town. It's not every day someone wants to move to this little town. Suddenly, the girl's stomach growled.

She smiled, sheepishly. "Hey, do you know any good places to get some decent grub around here?"

I nodded. "I know a good place to eat. I could take you there, if you would like?"

The girl gave a small cheer, before holding out her hand for a handshake. "You, my friend, are a life saver. I'm Anara Hunter. You can call me Hunter, like my friends do."

I glanced at the hand before shaking it. "It's no problem. By the way, I'm Emily."

"Well Miss Emily, lead the way, and, for being so nice and generous by taking me somewhere so I can eat, allow me to get you a meal as payment, to show my gratitude." Hunter offered, in a mock British accent.

I laughed, slightly. "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that."

"But, I insist, Emily. You helped me and I want to show my thanks to my new friend."

I was still a bit reluctant to allow Hunter to pay for my meal, but sighed and accepted her offer. We walked together in a semi-awkward silence, not knowing what else to say. Soon, we arrived to the small diner that I always ate at.

"Well, here we are!" I exclaimed.

Hunter glanced at the diner, before gesturing to the door with one arm, waving it in mock flourish.

"Shall we?"

I nodded, as we both stepped into the diner together. A nice waitress led us to a booth next to a window, and handed both of us menus.

"Hello. My name is Beth, and I'll be your waitress today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll take lemon water please" Hunter told Beth.

"I'll take one too." I replied, still looking at the menu.

"Okay, I will be right out with your drinks, and I'll let you decide on your meals" Beth said happily as she walked away to get our drinks.

After the waitress left, it was an awkward silence that followed as both Hunter and I did not know what to say to the other and instead opted to try to pick on a meal.

I thought back to earlier, when Hunter mentioned looking for a place to live. There was house a few miles behind mine that was up for sale. I would have to be careful to not let Hunter see any of the bots, but it would be so cool if Hunter decided to move in.

"Hey, Hunter, you said you were looking for a place to live, right?"

Hunter seemed to perk up at the question. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

I smiled, knowingly. "I know a place for sale, where it's off by itself surrounded by tree. Actually, it's a little away from where I live." Hunter smiled, looking elated and relieved

"That is great news, Emily. The area is perfect. We'll have to look into it as soon as we get the chance!" Hunter exclaimed. Confused, I was about to question who else was with her, but was distracted when Beth came back with our drinks.

"Sorry for the wait, girls. I had to re-take an order." Beth said sheepishly, as she handed us our lemon waters.

"It's no problem." We both replied at once, before giggling at our simultaneous reply.

Beth smiled before pulling out a pad and a pen. "So, what will I get you two lovely ladies today?"

"I'll take the American burger with loaded fries, please." Hunter ordered, before taking a small sip of her drink.

"Make that two, please, but without the loaded fries" I said as I closed my menu and handed it to the now done Beth as she also grabbed Hunter's menu too.

"Okay, the food shall be done shortly." Beth said before turning around to put the menus away and to check on other guests.

I took a sip of my drink and gazed outside deep in thought. I was a bit concerned about the bots. I hoped they weren't wondering where I was, or planned to come find me. I just needed a break from all the chaos.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hunter asked.

I snapped back into reality, and turned to see Hunter looking at me, concerned. I just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was worrying about my friends that I left at home. Hopefully they won't maim each other while I'm away or go searching for me."

Hunter chuckled. "They sound like a handful."

I laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

We made idle chatter for the next 15 minutes. Hunter was a really cool girl, which only made me more excited to have someone new move into town.

"So, what do you like to do Hunter?" I asked as I recovered from the giggle fit I had from Hunter's earlier comment.

"I use to work at a teen club where I sang and danced, but I also lead my team, Derezzed, in our annual paintball war." Hunter told her, looking almost nostalgic

"That's cool. I think my friends would like to be in those paintball wars you get in." I could just see them now. Autobots verses Decepticons, in an epic paint war.

Just then, Beth came with our food and it smelled delicious. "Here you go girls. Enjoy." She said while handing our food out before leaving.

Immediately, Hunter dug in, practically inhaling the food. I just watched her for a moment in surprise before digging in myself.

"Okay, I need to learn how to make these burgers, so I can make them at home. They're divine!" Hunter exclaimed happily, while taking a sip of her drink. That was the only comment that was spoken between us as we quietly ate our meals in a comfortable silence.

Hunter was just finishing up her fries, when she asked me a question. "Hey Emily, do you have any cartoons that you like?"

I paused from taking a sip of her drink. I wanted to be honest with Hunter, but knew that some people thought I was childish, for some of the things I liked. I decided to just be honest with her.

"I like transformers animated."

When I said that, Hunter seemed to practically jump out of her seat.

"OH Primus, I love TFA too!" Hunter said excitedly, a large but silly grin on her face. I too had let a grin fall on my face and just had to ask one of the most important questions.

"Who are your favorite transformers from TFA?"

"I am a total Dinobots girl, but I also like Soundwave, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Blurr, Ratchet, and Jazz. How about you?" Hunter asked after she finished answering.

I opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Hunter tilted her head and asked worriedly "What is it Ren?"

I looked on curiously as I realized that Hunter was answering someone's call. The call must have been urgent, because the next thing I knew Hunter quickly stood up. Grabbing a wad of cash from her wallet, she practically threw it on the table.

"I'm sorry Emily. Something came up and I have to go!" Quickly jogging out the door, she also yelled out "I hope we meet again soon!" before completely disappearing from view catching attention from everyone around the area.

I sat there for a moment, almost in disbelief about what just happened. I was bit sad, now that Hunter was gone. I wasn't sure when I was going to see her again. Finishing my food, I thanked Beth, and headed back home.

I went back to my thoughts. I really hoped Hunter liked the house that was for sale. She was really easy to talk to, and I knew we would make greats friends. I was starting to pass the truck park, when I noticed someone.

It was Hunter! I was so happy. Maybe I could get Hunter's number, or something. I started to walk toward her, when I noticed something. Hunter wasn't alone. I stayed behind one of the trucks nearby. Looking around the truck, I was surprised. Hunter was standing with the Dinobots!

"Okay, go stretch out. We leave in 10!" Hunter told them.

I watched all three dinobots stretched out their bodies and walk around the woods, before shuffling back behind the truck. No wonder I felt such a connection with her. We shared the same secret! Though, I could only imagine how much of a handful the Dinobots could be.

After making sure Hunter didn't see me, I quickly made my way back home. Once home, I let out an excited squeal. This really was turning out to be the best summer ever. I grabbed the house phone and dialed the number of a family friend. After a couple rings, a man answered.

"Hello, Spotsylvania Real state. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Thomas. It's Emily." I could just hear the smile on his face.

"Emily! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen. I met someone new, who may be interested in buying that old house near mine. I just wanted to ask if you could call me if they contact you. I never got her number, and would really like to know when she'll stop by the house."

"Actually, I just got a call about the house. I'm not sure if it's your friend, but you're more than welcome to stop by. I'll meet you there."

I beamed. "Great! I'll be there shortly. Bye."

Hanging up, I grabbed a small bag, and headed off into the woods. I couldn't wait to see Hunter again.

* * *

><p><strong>I could give you a list of excuses, like college, and when I got motivation to continue, my step-dad decided to turn off the internet for only me. But I doubt you want to hear all that. So instead, enjoy this long chapter, and expect more fairly soon.<strong>

**Also, thank you to all the people who reviewed. Every message means so much to me, and I hope you are still enjoying the story. :)**


End file.
